


Temporary Freedom (Simeon×Male!Angel!MC)

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Peace, Starvation, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Me; I should write chapters for my two ongoing ficsMy brain: Write an angel!male!mc×simeon oneshot that's 6k words longMe; whyMy brain: you gotta---In which Hadraniel slowly falls in love with Simeon after metting and getting closer with him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Temporary Freedom (Simeon×Male!Angel!MC)

People usually talk about how the magnificent the Morning Star was. Shining brightly with his 6 giant wings, he was the living example of what the heaven wanted all their angels to be like. Even his birth was magnificent. The archangels were lucky enough to witness it themselves, it started off as a strand of light. Unnoticed by everyone. But the light kept growing bigger and bigger, taking the rough shape of 6 wings. Even Michael had a hard time staring at this holy ball of pure light, as his eyes hurt from it. The wings were tightly wrapped around the source of this light, the light still managed to espace through his feathers. With time, those feathers slowly opened. And during night-time with a huge explosion, they spreaded as far as they could, revealing a body wrapped in soft golden silk and black hair. The waves of light and sound could be seen and heard from the 8 layers of heaven, alerting everyone. 

Michael ran straight to the source from his bed before the explosion happened, out of a mysterious instinct urged him to do so. He had to close his ears and eyes during the explosion, which sent the trees and rocks flying. After it was over, the body began falling from the sky. Young Michael fled towards it, catching it just in the right time. It was a young child, presumably around 14-16. He landed on the ground as the rest of the archangels came rushing in, asking him what happened. Michael said nothing and showed the body in his arms, smiling. 

"Our father hath made that gent from a single strand of light, and gaveth all his love to him. He shalt sendeth us six more... Shining so bright that that gent turned the night to day, he wilt beest named; The Morningstar. He wilt beest our guidance, right after our Father. behold at him closely please. Hold him tight. He wilt beest loved by all creation... I am lucky for holding him in mine arms."

With that, the Morning Star was born. Just as Michael said, he was truly loved by all creation... Time passed, and 6 more bundles of joy joined the picture, only one of them being a girl. They quickly became the center of attention in the entire Celestial Realm, and the oldest made sure to give all his love and attention to them, all of them grew up to be spectacular, glorious angels... However, shining so brightly had it's own disadvantages. 

The other angels that shone just as brightly would either be looked down upon, or forgotten. This included an angel with dark, chocolatey skin and black hair as well. He had a pair of wings that were almost as tall as him, and striking blue eyes. He was gentle with everything he held, and was famous for his intense ability at healing. He was created as a guardian angel, he was powerful as well. But even though he shined brightly and loved by almost everyone, he was always under the shadow of the Morningstar, which didn't make any sense.

Some people wondered if he resented the Morningstar for it, others simply forgot about him, and some just saw him as a regular angel. Regardless, he was one of father's most beautiful creations...  
Is what a young angel at the time thought. He was just an avarage citizen that happened to be born from a friend of the Morningstar. Morningstar gifted him with an understanding of abstract things, and beauty that caught everyone else's attention. His light pinkish, almost white hair and maroon eyes gave him a very soft look. He painted a lot, and was extremely good at calculations and keeping records. He was curious by nature, so he fell into countless troubles and wounds as a child.

This angel was named after the Angel of Love and Heaven's Gatekeeper, Hadraniel, for God knows why. Father smiled at his creation and said "This child looks like a giver of love, rather than receiver.", so he was given this name. He grew up in the vast green fields of heaven with other animals. He ran around the field with a big smile on his face as he got chased by the guard dog as a game, ride horses, fed other livestock with the people he called "Family". Eventually, he left there and went to the more crowded parts of Heaven to find a job. He'd never seen this many angels at one place before, and he was facinated by the tall buildings and the "fancy" clothes almost everyone wore. Maybe he was just poor... 

He then met with that tan angel in a small, tavern place. It was dimly lit and was lookin away from the sun, allowing only the sky painted in a slightly gloomy and bitter blue. The transparent moon was slowly becoming more clear and the sun was setting with each passing minute. The windows in the tavern looked towards the busy district, showing flocks of angels going on about their way. Some were hurrying home to meet with their families, while others simply wanted to go back to their homes just so they could lay on their beds with their favorite snacks and drinks. It was peaceful, with the clanks of the dishes being washed and the cheerful, busy chatter of the other angels surrounding them. A feeling of sonder hit him when he approached the table.

His earliest memories consisted of this tan angel, talking to his father about "work stuff". The thing that caught his attention was his giant wings that seemed to be a little too big for their kitchen, so the guest tried to change back into his human form, but he quickly went by his side and grabbed his wings.

"Oh? Is this your son?" The guest asked, getting embarassed looks from the father.

"Yes... He just hit 400 the other day. Forgive him please." His father scolded the angel after. "Hadrani, let go of him and go back to your mother, come on."

"No, no. There is no need." The guest smiled and took the child in his arms,wrapping his wings around him. "Hi there... Hadrani? Is that your name?"

"Haddanie!" He said and smiled, touching his wings. He couldn't speak properly due to his young age. This made the father smile warmly. "His name is Hadraniel, he is still learning how to say it."

"Hadraniel... You really do act like the famous one. Giver of love." The angel said, and stroked his hair. "My name is Simeon, I'm your father's friend." He let the child play with his long and soft feathers, ruffling them under the child's hands ever so often. 

"Do you think we can become friends when you grow up?"

"Fiwends!" The child said with a bright smile and hugged him, earning a giggle from the man.  
Yes, him hugging this man called Simeon and playing with his feathers was his earliest memory. And now, there that man was, sitting in a table all by himself with blank look on his face as be sipped the drink in his cup. 

"U-Um..." Hadraniel mumbled in a shy manner, catching the attention of him. Simeon looked up from his table and studied his face for a while, clearly confused.

"Mister Simeon, right?"

"Yes...? Can I help you?" He asked in a polite manner. The first thing "Simeon" noticed about the young man was how... cute he was. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He was really short and petite, and his figure could make a beautiful woman rage in jealousy. His hands and arms were small and skinny, the robe he wore only extended until his knees and showed the gentle curve of his lower legs, smooth and white. His face was a little round, and his white eyelashes were long. His collarbones looked fragile and the curve of his slightly long neck seemed so delicious under this lighting. It was hard to tell because of the loose robe, but Simeon was sure that this "stranger"s hips and waist was sculpted out of marble. His whole body and face looked like the definition of beauty, it could even rival the Jewel of Heavens, Asmodeus. "You sound like a pervert." Simeon scolded himself and looked up at him.

"Do you remember me? Hadraniel, you visited my father's house when I was 400 years old... His name is-"

"Oh!" A pleasantly surprised look took over his face and he smiled. "Yes, I remember you. It's been a while... Here, sit down. Let me get you a drink."

"I-I can't let that happen... I have my own money."

"No, no. You're a guest in here, let me treat you. Your father is a friend of mine anyway." He says and calls out to the young man working there behind the counter. "Can we get a drink for this gentleman? Something not too hard, please." He wanted to say "I can handle hard liquor", but knowing that Simeon was doing this out of the kindness of his heart and it was still the middle of the day, he kept his mouth shut. His drink arrived shortly after, he brought it to his lips and hummed at the new taste. It was sour, and had a tint of citrus in it. It also smelled a bit like mint, which was refreshing in a hot August day like this.

"...Do you like it?" Simeon asks and sips his own drink, smiling at the enthusiastic nod of the younger. "I'm glad. It's called "Icy Summer", if you want to have it another time... Now, what brings you here?" 

"I'm looking for a job..." He said as he put his glass down. "My father kind of kicked me out for being unemployed when I'm this old."

"You're still very young though?"

"Things don't work like that in the country side. My father had an entire farm under his control when he was in my age, but I'm not strong enough for that kind of job. So he told me to find a job at the city and... Give him my first paycheck. Then I'm free to do whatever I want."

"That's..." Simeon paused, not wanting to believe that his friend did something like this. "...Do you have a place to stay?"

"I rented a small room at the local hotel, food and everything... But I'm not sure how much I can stay there before I completely run out of money. But that's a problem for the future me... For now, I have to find a job, pray that the first month goes fast and smooth, and deal with everything from there."

Part of Simeon wanted to invite the kid in his house, but the other part of him told him that that was a teribble idea, considering that it's been a good 1300 years since he last saw him. Instead, he wanted him to sort out his problems on his own and learn how to become an adult slowly, gaining lots of exprience along the way.  
But he still wanted to help him. The kid had no one to guide him along his new journey, and he would probably do stupid mistakes and get himself into trouble after he runs out of money. So, maybe he could help him a little.

"Hm... What kind of job are you looking for?"

"I'm horrible with heavy physical labour like military and constriction. Though..." He said as a small, bashful smile creeped up on his face. "I am good at math, I'm fully literate on Ancient Celestial Realm and Modern Devildom language, along with Latin... and I'm also good at writing reports, collecting and organizing information..."

"Did you go to school?"

"Yeah, for a while."

"I don't think someone who went to school "for a while" can do this many things." He joked, but his smile quickly fell after he noticed the awkward and slightly sad smile over the younger's face. "I was joking, I hope I didn't offend you?"

"No, no it's just... Your words hit a little close to my heart." The younger shook his head, letting his almost-white bangs shake with it. "I'm sorry..." Simeon scratched his head. 

Great, he felt bad now. 

"Actually... I might know a nice job for you, but you'll handle the interview. It's up to you if you want it or not."

"Any job is fine." He said with excitement and looked at him hopefully. "You will really help me?"

"Of course. That's what a friend does, yes?"

Hadraniel smiled at his words.  
"Yeah..."

That day was the start of their relationship. With Hadraniel being a broke, unemployed kid without guidance and protection, Simeon kind of became his mother. Occasionally cheking up to him to see if he was alright or not. To his pleasure, Hadraniel nailed the interview with Michael and got a job at the Treasure Of God, and he was responsible for the building in the center of Celestial Realm now. He worked there a couple hundreds of years, saw the Celestial War with his own very eyes, and made it to the top in no time. Celestial War was the most stressful time for him, since most of the food, medical equipment and other essential items' prices depended on his desicions. Many people were at the verge of starvation, but the Celestial Realm wasn't giving up. 

He considered walking off of the cliff that lead to the Devildom during that time period before anyone else, and leave everyone behind, but those thoughts were dismissed after Simeon arrived with some bread and a cup of food in his hands for him. 

"Where the hell did you even find those?" Hadraniel asked in shock, as he looled through the expenses of the weapons the government wanted and how to obtain the money for it. "I got it from the basic food aid lines outside... The line is long, but there is enough food for everyone. Thankfully to someone we know." Simeon smiled at him and put the food down in front of him, with a small water jug and a cup. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in the battle field at the border right now?" He asked, as he eyed the food quietly. He was really hungry, and he was losing weight rapidly. Once a famine or a war striked the Celestial Realm, he would never eat proper food until he settled out the manner, it seemed so wrong to him. He couldn't bring hinself to enjoy delicious food while the majority of the people starved. 

"I decided to visit you when things looked stable enough. Though I had to avoid crowded paths in order to avoid ambushes... It wasn't easy." He paused and sighed, not knowing how to feel after all this. "...Come on, eat your food. I'm not leaving until I make sure you get something proper in that tiny body of yours."

"I'm not that short!"

"An avarage angel's height is a lot higher than yours. You're also really skinny... How long has it been since you last ate?"

Hadraniel gritted his teeth at the slight teasing manner in Simeon's voice, but what could he really do with a height this short? Kick his kneecaps? Yeah, sure. Then loose his job for inappropriate behaviour during war time. He scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "It's been 20 days."

"You must he starving then." He said and pulled a chair from the corner of the room, sitting right besides him. "You know we need you alive if we are going to survive this war."

"Angels can live up to several moths without food."

"And I'm not letting you go on the edge of that time limit. Now eat it before I force it inside your mouth." He frowned and opened the cap of the small wooden bowl, revealing the perfectly cooked potatoes and meat inside. It smelled wonderful, with steam still coming out of it. It was a pretty small portion, but it could feed one completely for a while with bread. Hadraniel groaned and gulped to prevent himself from drooling. This food looked delicious, his body craved for it. But his mind kept asking him questions full of what if's.

"What if there isn't enough food for everyone down there?"  
"What if I completely butchered the whole operation and now every one was angry at me?"  
"What if I am doing something wrong by eating this with Simeon next to him?"  
"What if he didn't eat yet?"

War was a horrible thing. It killed of thousands of men and women, left many children as orphans, many animals also died in the process. For what though? Political correctness? Land gain? Father's word? Religious beliefs? These were trivial things, living beings could live off without these. But some people loved to make big deals out of it. All started for a simple human's life being saved with some Celestial Food... When a war continues fo long, the main cause of the war gradually dissappears and the sides start fighting each other out of spite. This happened to the humanity as well, never ending wars only brought pain. Humans only lived about a century maximum, but they fought for decades with each other. 

It was tragic. Truly.  
About 120 years have passed, ever since the Celestial War started. And it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. More angels were going to die from starvation or on battle field, and if they didn't collected those corpses, there was a high chance they would start spreading diseases. There was also the healing process after all this... Hadraniel didn't want to think about the amount of money they needed to deal with all this.

"I will only eat it when you let me share it with you." He finally said and looked down in his hands. "I... But I already ate." Simeon said, quickly averting his eyes. He shifted in his seat and put one leg on top of the other. "You're a horrible liar." Hadraniel finally smiled and gave the wooden fork to him, as he took the spoon in his own hand. 

"Let's enjoy this together, think of it as a break from the war."

"Can you really put this as a break? Father doesn't seem like he will change his mind and stop the war anytime soon, what good would I be if I took your food away?" Simeon asked, as stared at the fork.

"God may not change, but we do." Hadraniel said quietly.

"What difference does that even make?"

"Oh, you have no idea how different it makes things..."

\--- 

Thousands of years have passed ever since the war, it should be around the early 2000's in the Human World right now. And Hadraniel's job was still pretty busy. Many people would come and go with their yearly offerings or sacrifices, and he had to keep tabs on most of them. He also had to clean the rooms, pray, and organize the data he collected for the day. It was a fun job, but it was tiring.

His brain would be a burning mess by the time it was over. He decided to take a break when he finally wrote 3+3=9 on one of the papers he made his calculations on, thinking he was supposed to multiply it. Since numbers played a huge part in his job, one numeral mistake could cause thousands of gold coins being lost, and innocent people getting accused of heavy tax evasion charges. It was tiring and stressful, but it paid well and he was a hard worker. It was better than sitting around all day without doing anything as a homeless man.

Celestial Realm was a place where you're supposed to be at peace for eternity, while worshiping your Father at the same time. Not everyone was allowed to get in, or get out from there. You are either created as an angel and you are destined to stay there, or you are created as a human and you have the option to be good towards The Father's other creations, and live a life full of virtue. 

However, there was one thing he couldn't understand. Religions were supposed to bring peace into mankind. Why were so many wars and murders over a simple thing such as believing that there is a creator? Why did people believe their religions were better, so they pushed it onto other people and deemed their beliefs as fraud, and made fun of it?  
Simple. Humans, angels and demons were stupid, prideful creatures that didn't question the reality of a thing when they were exposed to it from birth. And they hated admiting their wrong doings. 

"Do you still remember Lucifer and his brothers' public executions?" Hadraniel asked one day, as he put a bunch of rolled up parchment papers on a shelf. Simeon was also there to help him out for the day. The pale light of the flourecent lightbulb on the ceiling gave the room an unsettling atmosphere. Simeon suggested to change it to a more warm toned one later.

"Why are you asking this now?" Simeon said without looking at him. He was busy on the big leather couch with a few files in his hands, reading and taking notes in them. 

"Just curious. I've been thinking about this lately..."

"Your head is small enough as it is, don't fill it with anything unneccessary."

"Isn't the size of your head and your body structure related though?" He thought outloud and heard Simeon snicker behind him. The realization hit him at once and he turned at him with a red, angry face. He looked like a red jalapeno pepper. 

"Are you- I'm not short! I'm 1.54!"

"Luke is almost in the same height as you."

"So!? I'm still not short!"

Simeon laughed at him and went back to his work, ignoring his pouting and grumpiness. "Still... To answer your question; Yes. I do remember."

"Do you think Lucifer felt regret for his actions?"

"Why not ask him directly?"

"What do you mean? It's not like I can go to Devildom all of a sudden, and I doubt he would even answer me."

"I'm going to Devildom 3 days later, Diavolo sent us a letter saying that we should focus on improving our relationships together... Most of the archangels seem warmed up to the idea."

"It would be pretty stupid to hate demons for the war after thousands of years... Why am I irritated all of a sudden?" Hadraniel asked to himself as he sat down on his own work desk, rubbing his temples. "You're thinking and making commentary about trivial things too much, for your well being." Simeon put down the files in his hands and walks behind him, rubbing his shoulders a bit. Hadraniel groans a bit once Simeon slides his cold hands through the collar of his shirt and massages his tense shoulders. Getting kid of the painful knots on it caused by staying still and hunched for so long, Hadraniel leans to the touch and tries go relax.

"Would you like to come with me? This would be a nice break for you."

"...Yeah. Why not... Oooh, can you press on that spot a little harder? Yeah, right there..." 

The more he thought about the war and how it went down, the more frustrated he became. So he put the "these three races are pretty stupid" thing aside and focused on fixing his garment instead. He was over at Simeon's room in the Demon Prince's castle, and was wearing Simeon's clothes for the time being since he forgot to bring his own in a hurry. 

The headbutler of the house, Barbatos, and the Prince suggested to give him clothes but Simeon kindly refused for him. Hadraniel felt uneasy by the welcoming atmosphere of HELL and he certainly didn't want to smell like a demon, so Simeon told them that he could wear his own clothes instead. Prince Diavolo didn't push further and just nodded kindly. Simeon was right, Hadraniel could move around with ease in this robe. But some of Simeon's clothes were... Uh... 

He looked like a stripper.  
Yeah. 

Other than this uniform, Simeon had comfortable robes and casual, yet stylish clothing with him. Hadraniel just settled with Simeon's robe he used while he slept on summers when they were alone in the room, and allowed himself to appear in his angel form. He had to admit, Simeon was really handsome with that uniform on.

"Michael should soul-bound you to someone already, or everyone is going to pounce on you at once and they are going to sin like they never did before." He remembered Uriel's words to him, spoken with a half-sarcastic tone, and smiled. Though the idea made sense, Simeon didn't want to marry, or procreate during the heat cycles of angels. He enjoyed his time without a family or children and didn't want to burden another angel with a child, and just lived like that.  
Also, Hadraniel didn't want to see him with another angel, at least not for a million years.

"That reminds me..." He looked over to the calendar on Simeon's desk. It was marked with a blue marker, showing when they would be going back to Celestial Realm. He then glanced over at the sleeping figure on the red velvet bed, he looked quite literally angelic with his white pajamas, contrasting the colour of his skin and hair in the bed. A small thought parked up inside his head.

Since no one from the Celestial Realm can't watch them...  
How about enjoying his time with him as much as he could? Yes, the majority of Celestial Realm still hold a grudge aggainst same-sex relationships. Sadly. But Devildom? No one gave a shit. They were more free, regarding of this, in here than in Celestial Realm. Sad indeed.

"Simeon... Am I weird for feeling a love towards like this? Or am I just misunderstanding myself?" The younger angel thought, smiling mournfully at him while he had his small, incredibly soft wings were wide open, with the shiny halo on top of his head as a graceful crown. Like a queen's... The angel had a petite form, and Simeon's loose, white robe on him showed this even more. "Our father created him like this." People would say and smile pititully at him. "There is nothing we can do but accept." 

But despite of this so called acceptence, he was alone. All the time. His colleagues wouldn't speak to him unless it was absolutely necessary, and he didn't have anyone else to hang out with during his rare breaks.

He felt himself going crazy whenever he heard the ticking sound of the grandfather clock on his office. Each second he spent in silence made him a step closer to insanity, to the point he craved for any type of contact with anyone. He stood in that damn office for days, slept there, ate the food that was brought to his doorstep... It was almost as if no one wanted him around. So he would be all alone during his heat cycles as well. He genuinely missed skin-to-skin touch, and felt filthy because of it. 

He got bashful at the possible scenarios that began circulating his his head and huffed, shaking his head a little. Recently, he'd been getting fed up with his own life style and situation. But he simply had no choice in the matter, he worked there for thousands of years. He could work there for another couple thousand before officially retiring and living all alone in his hometown... Well, more like home-building, since his family were the only ones that lived there. 

His father died during the Celestial War and his grief filled mother followed soon after. His siblings and their other relatives had no contact with each other, especially with him. He was alone... Again. Fucking again. His father left the farm to the working servants there, and being the most well-off out of his siblings, Hadraniel paid their salaries, occasionally sending an inspector to check up on them.

He was tired and a little rueful for his actions, despite of doing nothing wrong. He was the 2nd oldest out of his 10 siblings, and he couldn't even try and keep the family together. He smiled. Come to think of it, he was never close to them to begin with. They would hang out on feasts and celebrations together, but Hadraniel never found the courage in himself to ask and hang out with them. Even if he did, he would be invisible since he was the least talkative out of his sisters and brothers. He prefered solitude, but deep down, he was a little upset for not being able to fit in with them.

As his heavy thoughts slowly ran like a water stream inside his head, he slowly sat besides Simeon's bed, since it was the closest to the mirror. He gazed at himself from there. He didn't shed any tears or showed any signs of disconsolation. He looked... bored. Dreary. Or rather, he held no emotion at all. He didn't know what to feel about himself either. He just felt a tired pity for himself. Maybe some self-hatred. Nothing he couldn't handle. 

But it still sucked whenever he felt this way.

"...Hadrani?" Simeon mumbled and stared at him sleepily. His voice sounded a little hoarse. He still used that nickname for him. "...Why are you awake?"

"Did I wake you up?" He asked in a whisper, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Kind of... I woke up when you sat on my bed."

"I'm sorry..." Hadraniel pulled his hand away and tried to get up, but Simeon held his wrist. "...You woke me up already, might as well lay down with me."

"Simeon, someone might see-"

"The door is locked, don't worry.

"You really do anything to achieve what you want, don't you...?" Hadraniel smiled and tried to ignore his heart's pounding, he slowly got inside the bed and snuggled to his side. They occasionally hugged and kind of cuddled anyways, this was no surprise for both of them. But Hadraniel still felt excited whenever he got close to his side.

"...Something is bothering you. I can sense it." Simeon said and let his hand rest on top of his head. "Want to tell me what happened?"

He hesitated for a minute, but eventually sighed and began explaining his feelings. How scared he was of his own future, how repentant he was of his own past actions, how anxious he was to live in the "now"... How busy he was and how slow his mind worked, his insecurities, how crushed he felt under all his responsibilities and how ugly he felt, both on the outside and inside, and how his recent attractions towards someone he knew was clouding his mind.

"I truly have no idea what to believe in anymore." He said and wrapped his arms around him as he felt his throat getting sore from speaking this much. His cheeks were slightly wet from shedding a few tears, though he didn't really felt any urge to cry. He just felt heavy. "I feel stupid and useles sometimes..." 

"You and I both know you aren't stupid, or useless." Simeon said and wiped his tears. A small strand of light in golden colours merged from his thumb, as it traveled down on Hadraniel's cheeks into his chest. This was to sooth him out a bit, enough to make him stop on his tears and get himself together to listen to him.

"Look at me, please." He asked and held his face in both hands. After a smal hesitation, Hadraniel turned his gaze at him. The spell clearly worked, as he looked more focused now. 

"Look... I need you to understand that if you are worth my time and love, you are worth everyone else's. I'm not saying that to make myself seem like I'm superior, even though it sounds like it... Without you, there would be no one to protect the treasure and make sure everything is in place. The economy of Celestial Realm place rest on your shoulders, since you are the only one that understands how the modern banking system works. You are more important than you think, you are smart, gentle and... far more beautiful, compared to others." Simeon smiled at the surprised face in front of him and continued. 

"You do your job with care, and you're nice to everyone you see, and that is what's important. Most people don't come close to you, because they know you are busy and they don't want to waste your time... I know it sounds stupid, and it is. They don't know how wonderful you are as a person before anything else, nor they try to. But... If I completely have to be honest, I don't want anyone seeing this side of you. Your vulnerable side. Maybe a slight possessiveness is rubbing to me from Lucifer, it's my first time feeling like this as well. But I get a little angry at the thought of others being close to you as much as I am."

"Why?"

"I..." He hesitated, and pulled him closer before resting his chin on top of his head. Not wanting to stare at his soft maroon eyes that could make a corrupted soul crawl in mercy and guilt, with how bright and pure they were. "I'm not sure."

"Simeon... Are you agganist love between two men?" He hesitantly asked, grasping him a little tighter just in case Simeon tried to push him away. To his surprise, Simeon held him even tighter and buried his face in his hair. "Of course not... Love doesn't care about gender once it strikes. I was like this with Lucifer too."

"You loved him?" Hadraniel asked, feeling a small wound forming in his heart. "I did... It's all in the past. He is more like a brother to me, right now. Even if I loved him, he would only push me away... That's how things worked for us, all the time." 

They stood silent, only hearing each other's heartbeats and slow breathing. "Sheesh..." Simeon finally said and cupped his cheeks with his hands, looking at him with a peaceful expression on his face. "Are you okay now? You made me emotional today."

As the younger laughed at his remark and realized how ridiculous he acted, he put his hand on top of his head and scratched it. As if reading his mind, Simeon bopped him on the nose. "It's natural to feel like this sometimes, but don't let it destroy your happiness completely, okay? Because you are not alone."

They were happy together, feeding each other's soul with their loves...

"Sometimes, I feel like Father made a mistake for creating me as an angel." Hadraniel admited. "And that's because..." He trailed off, not being able to find the courage in himself to complete his sentence. He couldn't say that to the face of his best friend, how could he? He turned his head away, but Simeon didn't let go of his cheek and began stroking it with feather-light touches.

"It's because of your desires, or something else?" Simeon finished his sentence for him, noticing how the boy flinched and clenched his fist. "...My desires." He said after a small hesitation. "It's not natural for me feel a desire like this towards... towards you. I'm not a demon. So, why do I feel this way...? Why do I feel weird whenever I see you? Why? I'm supposed to be an angel. I'm supposed to resist temptation. But you... I feel like I'm walking on spiky clouds whenever you are around. I want to sin whenever I see you." The boy looked in his eyes and frowned sadly. He wasn't strong at all, not only physically. His emotions were all over the place, just like that night.

"I love you, Simeon." He finally admited. "I feel absolutely filthy for desiring you like this. You... You are purer, and far more respectable than any other angel I've seen. You are amazing, am I disobeying our father's orders by loving you? What is my problem? I ask myself that everyday, but I still can't find an answer... Tell me, Simeon. What is happening to me? Am I going to be perished like Lucifer too, if I desire you like this?" He asked, terrified, and put his hands on his shoulders.

Simeon was taken aback by the sudden confession, not that he wasn't expecting it. But he still stared at him in shock, before the reason of his agitation clicked in. His face got into a pained, but adoring look before he pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the lips, running his fingers through his hair. He felt him trying to get away from embarassment, but he didn't let go. He pampered his lips and cheeks with kisses, he felt his face getting wet. Was it his own tears? He didn't know. All he could concentrate on now was the boy in front of him, and his own feelings.

Simeon soon rolled him over, so he would he half on top of him. This feeling that sent his heart ablaze wasn't natural at all... And now that he knew Hadraniel, the one he craved for so long without realizing it, was feeling the same way he was determined to let him know that there was nothing to worry about anymore. His own lips were a little puffed up from kissing him so much, but he didn't mind it. "S... Simeon..." His voice came out quietly, making him return to his senses.

"Sh... We'll talk later. Just enjoy this moment for now. I'll show you that you have nothing to be ashamed of." Kissing his forehead, he put one arm on the side of Hadraniel's torso and continued kissing his cheeks, his lips and nose, then his neck and jawline. His wings and halo made themselves known during this session, wrapping themselves around him to hide whatever he was doing from the nonexistent outsiders, as if he was his most prized possession. As his two giant wings hid him away, Hadraniel felt at home, he felt at peace. His wings shook a little when Simeon sank his teeth on a sensitive spot on his neck. 

He wrapped his arms around his neck when Simeon finally got on top of him completely. His desires were being fulfilled, he felt both scared and extremely good. Small cries left his throat when Simeon's hands found their way at his thighs. The loose robe looked like a dress on him, which made it easier to pull upwards. Simeon stroked his smooth and thin legs in a loving manner, before his hands travalled up to his butt, giving it a light squeeze. Hadraniel bruied his face at the crook of his neck as Simeon's hand ran in circles on his thighs and waist and smiled. It felt nice, Simeon's hands were warm for a change.

They didn't have sex that night, no. They kissed, touched and hugged each other, cherishing one another. Sexual things could wait, for now, they just wanted to enjoy each others' presence with the temporary freedom they had.

\---


End file.
